


Friendship Dinner

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Celebrations, Community: fic_promptly, Dinner, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubaki raised her glass of water towards Maka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soul Eater, any, girls' night out

Tsubaki raised her glass of water towards Maka. Maka was the only one in their class to get a perfect score on their latest exam and Tsubaki wanted to celebrate her friend's achievement with a homemade dinner. She made yakisoba and yakitori for them to eat. Tsubaki even made mochi for dessert.

"Congratulations again, Maka."

Maka flushed as she clinked her own glass against Tsubaki's. "Thank you, and thank you for making dinner for me. You're amazing."

"You're welcome! I figured we could celebrate and have a girls night out, just the two of us."

"Tsubaki, you're the best ever."


End file.
